The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic
by Eyes of Dark Violet
Summary: Warning: This story is full of one-shots containing a plethora of sweet IchiRuki moments and adventures, otherwise known as "IchiRuki goodness." IchiHime or anti-Ichiruki fans are hereby warned. Rated T for swearing. Reader discretion is advised. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All credits go to Tite Kubo. **

**(A/N): Ello! First things first, I'm Sam. Sam-I-Am. No, I'm kidding. Haha. Anyways, I am Sam and I'm a 12 year old girl. Ichiruki is my main focus as of now. What you're reading right now is part of a one-shot channel in no certain order, I guess. It's a story packed with Ichiruki one-shot goodness! I'll write chapter stories from time to time. On with the story, and I hope you enjoy! Rated T for usual Ichiruki swearing and bantering. (R&R if you want)**

**The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic: Things Discovered Surreptitiously**

Cherry blossom petals fluttered in the air and fell to the floor as the whispering wind flew by. Saturday was there yet again, and Rukia roamed the outskirts of Karakura Town. She walked around with no particular destination, and sighed occasionally. Her sighs caused a smoky, ribbon-like breath to escape her lips in the chilly atmosphere. It was autumn in Karakura Town again; the third autumn Rukia Kuchiki experienced in that town. It was Rukia's third year to live with the Kurosaki's. The third year she had suppressed her feelings for Ichigo. Don't get her wrong, that was a good thing; she preserved their deep friendship, she was mostly happy, and most of all, she was good at hiding things.

Rukia hid the fact that she felt like she knew Ichigo before the first day they met. All the thoughts that crowded in her mind made her wonder... What if Ichigo hid some things from her too? What if he possibly noticed the way she looked at him? What if he felt the same for her? Probably not. He was constantly between a teenage and substitute-shinigami life. The last thing Rukia would want to be is a burden to him. Besides, he hasn't shown any liking to any girls. Why would he suddenly just fall for her the way she fell for him? Hah. Not a chance.

Rukia wasn't completely torn apart by her situation, though. Although she didn't tell anyone about her feelings for Ichigo, even Renji, she poured everything into her little journal. The one with Chappy printed all over. It seemed silly from the cover, but once you opened it, you would have read all about Rukia's emotions since she got stationed in Karakura Town. You would have read everything, from day one. Before her little walk around Karakura, she left that little journal on Ichigo's desk, the one he barely visited. He wouldn't read it anyway, he would assume that it would be filled with her "crappy" drawings. She didn't worry about any invasion of privacy unless Kon would happen to find that journal. She shook the thought away, for she wanted to enjoy her pointless walk around the quaint town.

Meanwhile...

"ICHIGO! Look at this! I've found Nii-san's journal! You gotta see this! ICHIGO!" Kon exclaimed while jumping up and down and pointing to the journal. His plush body exuding joy and intrigue. Ichigo removed his headphones to check the commotion Kon was causing. He glanced over at the stuffed lion and scowled. He sighed with exasperation.

"You shouldn't be snooping around her stuff, you dumbass. Plus, how do you know it's not just her crappy drawings of that damn bunny?" Ichigo sighed, annoyed. Kon would not give up, he turned to the first page and scanned it. Kon smirked and gasped.

"Nope, it's not drawings, all right. It's about you, so you better listen well before she gets back! Come on!" Kon said. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but in truth, his heart soared. How did he know that silly mod soul wasn't lying? He would have to listen, anyway. He didn't feel like getting up to stomp his foot on the plush toy.

"All right, fine. But if she finds out, she's going to kill you first," Ichigo replied. Kon filled with excitement even more and cleared his throat before reciting the first page.

"_I don't know what to expect from this town. I will not disappoint Nii-sama. I will complete my mission without getting attached to anything. Or anyone. I will not give into the weakening emotions; love, friendship... Love. I refuse to get my resolve shattered if i fall in love. That silly emotion..." _Kon read. Ichigo's expression hardened. So she and him really had no chance, huh?

"Wait... That was from day one. Listen to her entry from about a year ago..." The little lion flipped many, many pages until he found the right one. Ichigo shifted in his position to hear the little lion a little better.

_"I don't remember the last time I've felt this way about another individual. Let alone, a human guy. Come on, this is Ichigo we're talking about. Him? He's that guy I dreamed of as a kid? He's the one I'm falling for? Well great, thank you for choosing someone I have absolutely no chance with. He's never given any other female a second glance. Why did I... I don't even... See? I can't even write complete sentences because of this sensation. I believe they called it 'butterflies in the stomach' which is completely stupid but... yes, this is what I'm feeling as of this moment. I don't recall orange hair ever being attractive. I don't recall ever blushing when he's not looking. I don't recall being called 'midget' by him ever fun, or umm... cute? How about that permanent scowl? Ugh, I'm disgusted as I write this. I'm going to go before I vomit all over myself" _Ichigo froze, and Kon enjoyed every bit of his reaction. He had to bite his plush tongue to keep from chuckling aggressively. He couldn't believe it, Ichigo's scowl disappeared because Nii-San had feelings for him. This was gold!

That was it, huh? She felt the same... So, he wasn't the only one who couldn't breathe when he glanced at the dark violet eyes? He felt like he was drifting into his own personal heaven in Soul Society. He couldn't believe how incredibly dense he and Rukia were. He guessed that they were both just good at hiding things from the world. Except, Rukia wasn't very good at hiding her personal items from a certain stuffed animal. That idiot, he thought. He smiled to himself, but quickly changed back to his usual scowl and put on his headphones at the sound of footsteps nearing his door. Kon swiftly threw the journal back in its previous position. Kon sprinted to Ichigo's bed and hid under the pillow next to Ichigo. If Rukia saw Kon's face, she would know that he wasn't up to anything good. Then again, when was he ever up to anything good?

The door silently squeaked open and Rukia stepped in. She removed her parka and threw it into the closet, or her bed. She studied the room with her violet eyes. Everything was normal.

"Hey, Ichigo. I'm back," She announced. Ichigo looked over and nodded to greet her back. She studied the room again for Kon, but he was out of her sight.

"Where's Kon?" She asked. Without looking, Ichigo grabbed the pillow next to him and took Kon. He threw the stuffed lion, which sent Kon spiraling towards Rukia's chest. She immediately caught him and violently threw him to the ground. She stomped all over the dirty lion.

"You imbecile! You could have fixed your aim!" Rukia screamed at Ichigo. Kon was writhing in pain.

"Well, if you weren't such a midget, then it would have to be a problem, would it?" Ichigo retorted, still not making eye contact. Kon secretly smirked. What was the definition of love to these two?

Rukia walked over to Ichigo's desk and put her journal in her pocket. She took a few steps to her bed and lay down to rest.

* * *

Later that evening...

Rukia slightly opened the sliding door of her small bed in the closet. She wanted to wish every one goodnight, like she did every Saturday.

"Good night, Kon"

"G'night, Nii-san"

"Good night, Ichigo" she said softly. Ichigo looked over at her and smiled. No one could see him anyway.

"Good night, Rukia" He replied with the same soft tone.

With that, Rukia smiled as well and closed the sliding door shut. She flicked the switch of the small lamp she had taken in there and started flipping through the pages of her journal. She couldn't believe how much her feelings changed for everyone over the years. Especially him. From day one, to year one, two, and three. When she got to the last page, she found a scribble that did not come from her. She tried to decipher it. When she finally figured out what it was, it read:

_"Dear Nii-San,_

_I read your journal. You can kill me later, but Ichigo feels the same about you 100%_

_p.s please no cruel or unusual punishments"_

Rukia stared at the little note with pure awe and joy. She never thought she'd think this, but she thanked Kon with everything she had.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think! And thank you to all those who read and enjoyed. I appreciate all of you. Thanks again, and I hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R if you want. Or else Ichigo will Getsuga Tenshou your... bread. haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Bleach.**

**(A/N): Ello! It's Sam again, I hope you've been well. Here's my next one-shot. I apologize if you think it gets too OOC at certain points, but all in all, I hope you enjoy the one-shot! R&R if you'd like. (P.S in this one-shot, Rukia and Ichigo are not yet together. Well, just see what happens)**

**The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic: What's That In The Corner?**

"Ichigo... Ichigo!" Rukia called. Rukia was bored. It was the end of school on a Friday; no homework, no tests or quizzes to study for, nothing to do except to be bored or idle. The two just got back from school after a long, lazy, and stressful day. Why did things need to be such a drag on Fridays? Maybe the expression "Thank God, it's Friday!" didn't apply to Rukia. Or Ichigo. Whatever it was about Fridays needed to change, though. Things were awfully silent, to the point where even that annoying plush toy was silent as well. Rukia's hollow tracker didn't even beep once that day. She didn't see how things could have gotten any more boring than it already was. If it did get even more boring, the violet-eyed shinigami would have gone crazy. Sort of...

Ichigo just sat on the usual spot on his bed. He was reading some sort of manga that he had borrowed from Mizuiro that day. Of course, the orange-haired teen ignored her. Rukia glanced at Ichigo and rolled her eyes. _You idiot, would you answer me, already! _The raven-haired girl thought. She sighed, knowing that she was not going to get a reply from Ichigo anytime soon. Still bored, her eyes scanned Ichigo's whole room. She tried to notice every bit of detail. She noticed the slight presence of cobwebs on the corners, and she noticed Ichigo's notebooks on his desk with small scribbles on the margin. Rukia also noticed the breeze gently blowing through his window, causing the light-green curtains to dance with the wind softly.

The most interesting thing she probably noticed was something in a dark case put away in the corner of the room. Not just a normal case, though. It looked to be something like a guitar case. It was kind of strange. She saw that same case in the same corner every day, but she never gave it thought or the slightest bit of attention. She didn't even ask if Ichigo if he played the guitar. Perhaps noticing random things was a side effect of being utterly bored out of one's mind? Maybe.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo slammed the manga book to his side and glared at Rukia.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo screamed, obviously irritated. The fact that Ichigo's expression changed so quickly, and how short his temper was, made Rukia smirk.

"What's that?" Rukia asked, pointing to the big, bulky guitar case at the corner. Ichigo turned his head to look at it and exhaled with impatience.

"It's a guitar. What of it?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's eyes glimmered with very slight excitement. What if Ichigo could play her a song?

"Could you play me a song?" she asked.

"Now? Why?"

"Because I said so, fool." She retorted. Ichigo sighed in defeat, knowing that he could never win an argument against Rukia anyway.

He walked to the corner, unzipped the gig bag, and pulled the beautiful acoustic guitar out. Rukia gaped a little at the guitar, and Ichigo. She would have never guessed that the substitute-shinigami that she had grown to love was musically-inclined. Then again, it wasn't wrong to find it a big deal. He never took it out, and during the few years that she has been to Karakura Town, she had never seen Ichigo practice. Was he good at the guitar? Did he have a gift? Rukia Kuchiki couldn't bring herself to believe that the guy holding the guitar in front of her was the same guy who grasped Zangetsu to protect her several times.

Ichigo took the guitar by the neck, sat down next to Rukia and turned a little bit to face her. Finally, Ichigo started to play a soft, mellow tune. He plucked the strings in a complex and difficult-looking picking pattern, and his fingers glided so gracefully up and down the guitar's neck. With every pluck of the string, with every chord change, Rukia fell in love with Ichigo even more. She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Was this really Ichigo? The melody was so peaceful, it reminded her of the autumn days in Soul Society. At the same time, Ichigo concentrated as his perpetual scowl disappeared from his face completely, his expression was less angry, and more passionate. This was a side of Ichigo that Rukia was definitely not familiar with. The music was in such stark contrast to his personality. Rukia didn't care, though. If this truly was the real Ichigo, he just earned her heart right there. Not that it was the first time that he had made her heart skip a beat. Ichigo continued to play the lovely and romantic melody for Rukia. It only lasted for a few more moments, but it felt like time stopped to Rukia.

When he finally finished the song, Rukia was almost dumbfounded by the talent she had just witnessed. She continued to stare at the guitar's sound hole, her eyes slowly looking up an up until she was eye-to-eye with Ichigo. She paused. _That was beautiful..._ she thought.

"Hello? Earth to midget? Do you copy?" Ichigo teased. He poked her forehead and she snapped out of her trance. Her eyes didn't leave his, though.

"Who, me? Yeah, I'm fine. And don't touch my forehead, you idiot!" Rukia snapped. Ichigo smiled slightly, but then his face started to fade back into a scowl. Rukia sighed. _Well, it was fun while it lasted_, she thought.

"Well? Are you happy now?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You were good. But... I think you could have had some more improvement.." Rukia stated jokingly. Rukia watched as Ichigo's face got hot.

"Oh, shut up! I've been playing for years! Do you know how much-" Ichigo was interrupted.

Rukia placed a small kiss on his cheek. He immediately stopped talking and froze. Was this really happening? Was the violet-eyed beauty kissing his cheek? The kiss sent endless sparks running through Ichigo's skin, mind, and heart. His heart pounded his chest, and his pulse skyrocketed. At the same time, Rukia's cheeks blushed a very significant shade of crimson, and her slender fingers became intertwined with his. She pulled away slowly, enough for Ichigo to feel her hot, sweet, and steady breath on his face.

"Thank You, Ichigo." she said. Her fingers pulled away from his.

"Wait... wha-" Ichigo started. He failed to complete this sentence. Rukia stood up and started towards his door.

"I was kidding, stupid. That was amazing," she said. Ichigo opened his mouth to protest.

"Hold on, where are you going? Y-you cant just do s-something like that and leave. Wait!" Ichigo stammered. Rukia smiled slyly as her hand grabbed the doorknob.

"Yes, I can. See you later Ichigo!" she waved mockingly and exited his room slowly.

"So does this mean that we're-" he was cut off. She already closed the door and he sighed with heavy exasperation. "I guess I'll take that as a 'maybe'," he whispered.

"Dammit, Rukia! You're so freaking hard to figure out!" Ichigo yelled and threw his pillow to the ground. However, a smile played on his lips. She kissed him. He could still feel the warmth on his cheek, or maybe he was still blushing like an idiot? Either way, that may have been the best thing that has happened since Rukia was stationed in Karakura town. Moments later, he thought she really left, but little did he know that she was actually leaning against the outside of his door. Rukia was still processing what happened a few minutes before. _Did I just...? _She thought.

Meanwhile, Ichigo went back to his same spot, except now he couldn't concentrate on the manga. Kon plopped to his side and poked him.

"Did Nii-san just..?" he asked. Ichigo put the manga book down again. Kon could tell from the look on Ichigo's face that something really extreme just happened. Kon punched Ichigo on the arm.

"Lucky bastard..." He mumbled.

* * *

**Yeah, this was really bad. Sorry if you read it, haha. R&R if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**(A/N): Happy New Year! I hope 2011 will be everything you want it to be, and that you fulfill your resolutions. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one! This is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written, so I'm sincerely sorry if I bored the brains out of any of you, haha. A part of this one-shot is inspired by the song "The Bitch Song" by Bowling for Soup. Weird? Maybe. Appropriate? Oh, yes. R&R only if you want to. **

**The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic: You Make Me Sick, But Don't Ever Go Away. **

** ~Ichigo~**

Ichigo finally accepted it. He accepted the fact that a certain petite shinigami from the 13th Squad returned his feelings, judging from her past actions. He accepted the fact that he had finally loved a girl other than his beloved mother. Kurosaki Ichigo had fully accepted the fact that he was in love with Kuchiki Rukia. Was he prepared for it? Nah. Of course, he still needed that fact to sink in a little bit more, but yes, it was absolutely true. _In love with Rukia, _his mind repeated for the billionth time. However, he faced another slight problem; he didn't know how to verbalize it. Truthfully, it wasn't a shocker. After all, it wasn't everyday that Ichigo told a girl he loved her, especially if that certain girl was Rukia. Scratch that, it was definitely a shocker. Ichigo was the rash type of guy who often said and did things without thinking it through, so why was it so hard to say _those_ three important words to _her_? This was really pathetic. His endeavor to tell Rukia how he felt was pathetic. In fact, he was being so pathetic that Rukia would have slapped him and said the same exact thing. He wondered where she was and if she was thinking the same thing...

Unfortunately, asking for advice from a wise, trusted adult was the only other option. Well, would it have been more helpful to ask a woman or a guy? Damn, no way in hell was he gonna tell his disgraceful, over-energetic father. That old man would have made matters even more complicated and he would over-exaggerate. He would have announced it to the huge poster of Ichigo's mom. And worst of all, he would smothered Rukia with affection and joy, claiming her to be his wonderful "third daughter." So, who was Ichigo supposed to seek advice from? His last acceptable choice was Yoruichi-san. Well, it was either her or Urahara-san himself. Stupid Sandal-Hat, he would have laughed like an idiot behind that tiny, white fan. Hell, that afternoon was going to get interesting. Ichigo decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes before he ambled his way to the Urahara Shop.

**~Rukia~ **

"Good afternoon, Urahara-san! Is Yoruichi-san in today?" Rukia asked politely. Obviously, she was in the homely candy/shinigami supplies store known as the Urahara Shop. She glanced at her Chappy wristwatch and sighed indignantly. 4:30 in the afternoon and the Strawberry wasn't up yet? Ridiculous. He was an idiot, but he was also _her _idiot, for that matter. Which brought her back to why she was in Urahara's store to begin with. She was trying to seek advice from the former head of the Onmitsukido, Yoruichi. Normally, she would keep things to herself. That wasn't very hard to believe since only very few people could break through her callous facade. Besides, who could she talk to? Especially about guys like Ichigo? If she talked to her strict older brother, he would have Ichigo's head on a stick within moments, Renji would make a fuss and tell Byakuya, and Inoue would definitely not handle it well. Plus, she didn't have an older sister to confide to. So, Yoruichi was the only person available and mature enough.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Kuchiki-san! Lucky for you, Yoruichi's in. I'll get her for you in a jiffy!" Urahara replied cheerily and disappeared into the back of the shop. Rukia smiled back.

"Thank you, Urahara-san!" she called back. She waited for a few moments near the front of the store. She was asked to move by Ururu a couple of times, who was sweeping the floor. Jinta-kun and Tessai-kun were nowhere to be found, which was slightly odd. Finally, the beautiful, feline-like woman with golden eyes walked in to greet her. She wore her usual orange and black attire.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Rukia. What brings you here?" Yoruichi said with a warm smile. She walked over to the small table and made herself comfortable on the pillow. She also gestured Rukia to do the same. She then took a seat across from Yoruichi. Rukia kept herself from blushing about the topic she was about to discuss with Yoruichi.

"Well, umm, Yoruichi-san, I was kind of hoping to talk to you in private." Rukia said while she looked down and played with her thumbs shyly. Yoruichi seemed to know what Rukia was about to talk about.

"Got it. Kisuke! Get your butt out of here, I know you're listening!" Yoruichi yelled. A vain throbbed in Yoruichi's temple and suddenly a nervous Urahara bolted for the door.

"You were saying?" Yoruichi asked.

"Right. So umm... Hypothetically, there is a boy and a girl. See, they fall in love, but they're not really sure of wha-"

"You're in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, aren't you?" Yoruichi grinned smugly. Rukia sighed with pure defeat and embarrassment. Her pale face suddenly turned slightly crimson.

"Y-yeah. It had to be that moron. What gave it away?"

"Well, pretty much after you said 'hypothetically'" Yoruichi chuckled. Rukia laughed nervously.

"There, now you know. But my problem is that if we were to start a relationship, how would it work? I mean, not that think it won't work, it's just that many people would probably not approve. You know, people like Nii-sama. We might just end up hurting each other in the end." Rukia said with frustration. Great, she sounded like a weak lovesick teenager. Yoruichi smiled once more and sighed.

"It's not for other people to decide whether or not you should be with Ichigo or not. Heck, I'm all for it. Besides, I've known Byakuya for many years. He may disapprove of your relationship with Ichigo, but I'm sure he knows that Ichigo is the protective type and would never let a girl he loves get hurt." Yoruichi said. Rukia's expression went from troubled, to enlightened.

"Wow. I've never looked at it that way. Thanks, Yoruichi-san" Rukia said gratefully.

"No problem. Hold on, don't look now, but your 'boyfriend' is coming. You've got about ten seconds to hide and suppress your reiatsu before he comes in. Quick!" Yoruichi whispered. Rukia flash-stepped behind the nearest pile of crates and masked her reiatsu. She prayed Ichigo wouldn't find her. After 10 seconds, Ichigo did walk into the store. His hair was a mess, he wore his "Nice Vibes" t-shirt, and jeans.

**~Ichigo~**

"Yo, Yoruichi-san! Could I talk to you for a bit?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi glanced at Rukia and smirked. Rukia observed them from behind the crates.

"Sure. What's up?" Yoruichi said. Ichigo shuffled towards the small table and sat down.

"So, there's this girl. And, umm, I've been trying to tell her how I feel. But, all my attempts are pathetic. I'm sure she would say so too. What do I-"

"Aha, you're talking about Rukia, aren't you?" Yoruichi interrupted again. Rukia blushed from behind the crates. Ichigo had to fight himself to keep from blushing.

"Yeah. Wait, how the hell did you know?" Ichigo questioned suspiciously. Yoruichi laughed and patted Ichigo on the shoulders.

"I just knew. So before you tell her your feelings, what exactly do you feel about Kuchiki-san?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo didn't have to think before answering.

"Well, she's a bitch." Ichigo said. Yoruichi had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing again, and Rukia had to remain calm, or a crate would be thrown at Ichigo.

"That's not exactly-"

"But I love her anyway. There's just something about her that makes me so pissed, and so sick... But I wouldn't ever want her to go away. And honestly, I haven't loved a woman other than my mom until she came along. I really haven't felt like this for another girl. Ever. So how do I tell her that?" Ichigo asked. Wow, telling her that was easier than he'd ever thought.

"Oh, but you already did. Rukia, get over here!" Yoruichi called. With that, the petite, raven-haired beauty flash-stepped in front of them. All the color from Ichigo's face suddenly flushed. Ichigo sprang up and walked towards Rukia. Ichigo was too embarrassed and confused to notice that they were only inches apart.

"Hi, stupid." Rukia greeted. No hint of anger or bitterness was audible in her tone at all.

"Wait a minute, so you heard that whole thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup"

"You got every single detail?"

"Pretty much."

"Great. So does this finally mean that-"

"Yeah, it does." Rukia smiled. She ran her small hand against Ichigo's jaw, and slowly placed a shy kiss on his lips. Her other free hand gently took his face, and his arms just happened to find them wrapped around her waist. When they finally broke the small, but meaningful kiss, Yoruichi couldn't help but ask another question.

"Ichigo, is this your first kiss?" Yoruichi grinned slyly.

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**(A/N): Hello! This is probably the fastest time I've updated, and I am proud of that, lol. Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write, and is one of my favorites (you'll see why). I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I do, though this chapter was so much better in my head. It's too long again! It's okay, R&R if you want. **

**The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic: Authorized Personnel Only... Not **

_Beep, Beep, Beep... _

Ichigo groaned. _Damn Hollow tracker... _he thought. He tossed his blue blanket to the side of his bed and stood up very reluctantly. He gave his orange head a few scratches and stretched his arms a couple of times. He rubbed his eyes one more time, and his closet door opened within moments. With that, an equally groggy midget emerged, eyes half open, and pajamas all wrinkled. Was she still beautiful to him? Of course.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked while yawning. Rukia then flipped open her communicator/hollow tracker and checked.

"9:30" Rukia responded bluntly. Ichigo surveyed his surroundings and looked at his windows, obviously confused as there was no sunlight going through his windows, and that the LED screen of Rukia's phone was basically their only source of light at that moment.

"At night. Wow, that Hollow we fought yesterday drained most of our reiatsu and energy, huh?" Rukia yawned. She was right. Normally, Hollows who absorbed reiatsu didn't affect him at all, due to Ichigo having a very dense and powerful spiritual pressure. Perhaps it absorbed his own physical energy? Strange, he's never encountered a hollow with that ability before. Either way, the Hollow was certainly defeated. Nevertheless, the couple was still very exhausted.

"Yeah. So what are we dealing with tonight? Another weak Hollow?" Ichigo questioned as he walked to the light switch and flicked it on. The sudden brightness in the room bothered the both of them.

"Nope, it's not a Hollow this time. Well, it's a corrupted earth-bound soul that's about to transform into a barely powerful hollow." Rukia announced. Usually, they only took care of the weak hollows that roamed the streets of Karakura town, but that day was obviously going to be different.

"I see. Where's this sucker at?" Ichigo asked. Rukia flipped her communicator/hollow tracker again to check the destination. She arched one of her eyebrows while reading the screen.

"It says that the earth-bound soul is somewhere in the basement of a high-profile nightclub near Tokyo and Karakura town. We could get there in 10 minutes or so," Rukia replied. A high-profile nightclub? Neither of them knew that there were Hollows that liked to party. The thought made Ichigo smirk very slightly. Rukia put the communicator back into the small pocket of her pajamas.

"Ichigo, look up the night club on your, umm, computer device or whatever the hell it's called. The night club is called 'Club Noir et Blanc.' Check for some dress codes or something. We wouldn't want to stand out and make a scene," Rukia commanded. Ichigo snickered and walked to his desk. He opened up a search page, and his fingers glided over the keys to type the club name.

"It's called a laptop, smart one. And the dress code for this club is black and white formal attire. Got anything to wear?" Ichigo asked. Rukia stopped to think for a while and disappeared into the closet briefly to check for the appropriate clothes. She hopped out of the closet noiselessly.

"Yup, Ishida made me a black and white dress a few months ago," Rukia replied, her face hinted a small sign of relief.

"Okay, I'm changing now. Aight, midget?" Ichigo asked while he proceeded to take his tank top off in front of Rukia. At first, she was speechless and couldn't bring herself to say anything. She observed as he showed off a completely lean, and sexy body. From a nice toned back, to strong, wiry arms, to the defined abdomen... _Pervert! Look away! Say something! Stop staring! Gah! You've seen him shirtless before, why are you reacting now? LOOK AWAY! _Rukia's mind screamed. Her face turned tomato-red and the orange-haired teen chuckled.

"Why do you look flustered? Afraid of seeing your boyfriend's sexy body?" Ichigo mocked. Rukia went from being embarrassed to annoyed in a heartbeat. Her fist connected with his jaw perfectly. And painfully.

"Don't flatter yourself. Hurry up and get changed, or the soul will transform before we get there!" Rukia fumed and stormed off into the small closet. After a few more minutes, Ichigo was finally dressed. He wore a black dress shirt that was slightly baggy and tucked in. He didn't button it up all the way, revealing part of his chest. He also wore completely white skinny jeans. Last, he wore his black Converse sneakers.

"Oi! Midget! Hurry u-" He was interrupted by the next sight he saw. His girlfriend emerged from the closet once more, only looking beautiful as ever. She wore an incredibly alluring white, strapless dress. It was slightly glittery, and it had a floral black print with butterflies that strongly resembled the Hell Butterflies from Soul Society. And man, was it revealing! _Ishida made this! _The end of the dress wasn't even remotely close to fingertip in length. She also wore black stiletto heels. Now, it was Ichigo's turn to stare. He had to fight himself internally to cancel out the hormonal teenage guy thoughts.

"Wow. Not too shabby, Ichigo!" Rukia complimented.

"You're, umm. G-gorgeous," Ichigo muttered and cleared his throat. He looked away in attempt to mask the awkwardness and Rukia blushed. She noticed how he said "You're gorgeous" instead of "You _look _gorgeous." Ichigo was definitely sweeter than he looked, or acted.

The couple walked out of the house, arm in arm, and as close as ever. Although they were already a decent distance away from the house, Ichigo's goofball father's voice could be heard.

"KARIN, YUZU, MASAKI! ICHIGO HAS BECOME A MAN! HE'S HAVING HIS FIRST DATE WITH RUKIA-CHAN! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL COUPLE! I'M GONNA BE A GRAND-DADDY!" Isshin exclaimed joyfully. No wonder the neighbors didn't like the Kurosaki's. Rukia blushed for the trillionth time that night.

~o~o~o~o~o~

When they finally arrived at the nightclub, they saw that the place was enormous, and very crowded. Obviously, the club was snow-white with huge letters saying "Noir et Blanc" in calligraphy. Loud dubstep music could be heard from a great distance. A sea of black and white could be seen from the club's bright, neon entrance. Even the guard who let people in were dressed fancily, wearing a silk tux. Ichigo and Rukia were next in line.

"Name?" The macho guard in the tux asked without looking up.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo said. The guard nodded slightly.

Once they were inside, they realized hat there was barely any room to shift to your other side. The club smelled of cologne and hard liquor. People were dancing in, erm, close proximity. And most of all, the basement door was almost impossible to find. Just then, Ichigo found a lanky bartender who entered a door at the very, very back of the club. Ichigo informed Rukia. Soon, they pushed past dozens, upon dozens of half-sober party-goers.

They reached the chrome door at the back with a bold, red sign reading: _Authorized Personnel ONLY. Trespassers will be fined and punished._ Rukia stopped Ichigo just before he pushed through the door.

"Wait, Ichigo. I'm not getting the Jibakurai soul signal..."

"Did it go through hollowfication yet?"

"No, I would have gotten a signal. I'm not getting anything." Rukia replied.

"We should check anyway, maybe it's suppressing it's reiatsu." Ichigo stated.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Ichigo and Rukia hurried down a flights of stairs to get to the basement. It was nothing special, nothing scary. Just crates, empty beer bottles, garbage, and wait... A few employees... _Oh crap... We have no time to be caught right now! _Rukia almost whispered. The employees and guards got closer, and Rukia had to think on her feet. There was absolutely nowhere to hide, and she couldn't even turn into a shinigami, for she forgot her Soul Candy at home. Ichigo seemed to forget his badge too. What was she supposed to do?

"Quick, Ichigo! Come here!" she said as she forcibly pulled Ichigo in front of her to make him corner her. She repositioned his arms to make it look like he was trapping her. He moved closer involuntarily and she snaked her arms around his neck. She blushed due to what she was about to say next.

"Kiss me, fool! Hurry, they're coming!" Rukia hissed. Ichigo was anything but prepared, but he finally decided to take initiative and locked lips with Rukia. The kiss was ardent, with a tinge of lust. Their tongues battled for dominance and Ichigo's explored the inside of her mouth. Nothing was left untouched, and the sweet taste of Rukia's lips lingered on his. The kiss deepened, and soon, Ichigo was caressing her neck with his lips, working his way down her collarbone. She moaned in both surprise, and excitement.

"Oi! You two! What do you think you're doing here?" a slightly alarmed bartender exclaimed. Rukia had to put her acting skills to use.

"Nothing. We just wanted to take this somewhere else, you know? No harm done," she reasoned.

"But it's against the ru-"

"We were just leaving, anyway. Bye, bye!" Rukia mused. She grabbed Ichigo and ran. They pushed past hundreds of people and sprinted right out of Club Noir et Blanc, hand in hand.

~o~o~o~o~o~

It was about 12:30 when the couple got home. It was a false alarm, no hollowfication found or tracked. So basically, the corrupted soul hunt became their very first date.

"You know, you could have used Memory Manipulation," Ichigo teased.

"I know. Don't say you didn't like it, fool..." Rukia teased back.

"Che. I could say the same for you, midget." Ichigo yawned.

"Well, I had a good time, Ichigo." Rukia muttered and looked away. Ichigo looked at his shoes.

"Yeah, me too..." Ichigo mumbled.

* * *

**Whew! Another long one. Sorry if I bored any of you again. R&R still? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**(A/N): Hey! So, maybe I'll update every weekend. Yay!**_** Anyway, you might wanna read this author's note this time. **_**T****his oneshot was inspired by the fan art of the truly amazing, super-duper talented DeviantArt artist who goes by Dodus-Taichou. I'm telling you, if you're a hardcore fan of IchiRuki or Bleach, you gotta check out her Bleach artwork (even if you're not a fan, check it out anyway!) The exact fanart that this was based on is called "If You Were There" **_**Find her at : dodus-Taichou(dot)deviantart(dot)com **_

**Other than that, this would be my very, very first attempt at writing an AU fic. So go easy on me, haha. But seriously, I put a lot of effort into this so that that you guys could read and enjoy, so please leave me constructive critiscm so that I can continue to do that. Last, my next update will be on the 7th or 8th. It might be a songfic oneshot. Click that Review button below to bring me joy. R&R!**

**The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic: Orange Hair and Summer Days (AU)**

It was summer that day in Inuzuri. She remembered the way the Sun baked the 78th District of Rukongai. It was unbearable, somehow more unbearable than usual. Of course, the little violet-eyed beauty that wasn't any older than 10 never enjoyed Summer. She was always the type of person who enjoyed the colder seasons, like autumn to late winter. She couldn't help but complain, though. It was not just because of her disdain for hot weather. It was just because it was still Rukongai. It was still the same decrepit town with the same routines. Nothing exciting ever happened. There was either boredom, melancholy, or plain hostility in the air, and everyone felt it. Not to mention, because of the town... her hope was gradually decreasing. Decreasing to the point where she didn't care if she rotted in the streets on Inuzuri like most people. As if there was no point, as if she was alone, even if she had Renji and many others.

But then she met this orange-haired boy who wasn't any older than nine or ten. Well, she observed the boy, she didn't actually get the chance to speak with him. Not yet, anyway. He was different. There were rumors about that boy with orange hair. Rumors that he'd traveled to more than twenty different districts and endeavored to search for his beloved mother. Rumors that he'd been kicked out of the previous district he lived in for supposedly possessing unbelievable amounts of reiatsu. Rumors that he had been seen protecting those in need, with no hesitation, no reward, and no words. He just did it. At first, she thought he was a big fool. Even if there were hundreds of people like him, Rukongai would still be crime-ridden and horrible. She thought that he was wasting his time looking for his mommy. However, after days of watching him run around the alleys of Inuzuri, something changed inside her about him. Something changed tremendously.

She found herself smiling every time he tripped and got up without a moment's hesitation. She blushed whenever they crossed ways. They even locked eyes when they were both at Rukongai's sad excuse of a playground. It was like they've known each other for years without meeting. What was it that they called it? Bonds or something? She was really curious about him. The boy no longer irritated her. In fact, she kind of took a liking to the boy, you know, those little girl crushes... Ugh, not that she'd let anyone know. His motivation gave her hope and something to smile about. Did he notice her too? Would they become friends? It wasn't her place to predict fate, but the girl knew that once they connected, their bonds would never break. All he had to do was tell her his name.

Just then, she just sat on the sandbox in the playground, still bored. Renji slept in a tree somewhere, and her other friends were nowhere to be found. They were probably off stealing more candy from unsuspecting people. Suddenly, she saw the boy at the playground too. He shuffled around with the same perpetual scowl on his face. Something seemed odd about him, though. He had his hands behind him, as if he was hiding something, and his cheeks seemed pinker than usual. He walked up to her, hands still behind him. They met eyes, and neither one said anything for several moments, but the raven-haired girl knew that she wanted to know his name, deep inside.

"Yo. I'm Kurosaki," he said, scratching the back of his neck. His other hand remained behind him. Rukia's inside brightened overwhelmingly, yet her emotionless expression was clearly visible and hard to break through. He seemed to notice though, but he let the thought free.

"I didn't ask you, fool." she sighed with fake disinterest. He chuckled smugly, as if he was expecting the rude remark.

"Che, you think I didn't know that?" he sneered.

"What about your first name?" she asked.

"Now you're asking me? It's Ichigo." he half smiled.

"Strawberry, huh? I'm Rukia." she finally said. He turned redder one she said "strawberry." At this time, his hands were still behind him. He played with whatever was behind his back.

"Rukia..." he whispered softly so she wouldn't hear, but a very small smile played on her lips when he kept repeating her name.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I, umm, wanted to talk to you," he murmured. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I know that, you idiot! I meant what are you doing in Inuzuri?" she snapped. He sighed with impatience, and he really didn't want to talk about his mom.

"I'm looking for my mom." he replied bluntly. He was pretty good with keeping his facade unbreakable. But she, too, could see the loneliness through his beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you miss her?" Rukia suddenly asked. He was visibly shocked by the question.

"Of course I do," Ichigo exhaled. He tried to hide his sudden sadness, but failed. Finally, Rukia's expression softened.

"I miss my sister, too. She was a teenager when she left me here. It's strange, I don't resent her at all..." Rukia said sadly. She tried not to cry, but her eyes got misty. Young Ichigo didn't know what to say or do, but he did understand. He understood her. She understood him. It sounded cheesy, but they were, in fact, connected.

"Hey now, don't be sad. My mom died protecting me. That's why I'm looking for her. Here, take this. I don't know if you'll like it, but this used to be my sister's. It's yours now," Young Ichigo said.

Her sadness melted away instantly as she accepted the small bunny plush toy. She wasn't just happy because of the gift, she was happy that he cared and offered whatever he had left. Rukia didn't know how Ichigo knew that she loved bunnies. Either way, she knew that this was the start to an interesting, yet intimate friendships. After all that, Ichigo's scowl was still visible, but you could tell that his heart was clear. They remained at the run-down playground, bantering about a few topics. There were even events where either her fist connected with Ichigo's stomach, Ichigo's heart connected with Rukia's. The sun was setting when they realized how long they were together.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I'll see you around sometime. You should stay with Renji and our other friends. We'll help you look for your mom once in a while. Just stick around, all right?" Rukia smiled. Ichigo blushed. _She's so pretty when she smiles._

"All right, I'll stay. See you around, Rukia." Ichigo smiled crookedly, waving and looking back, before disappearing for his daily search for his mom.

"See you soon, Ichigo." Rukia smiled and waved back.

Now she remembered why she stopped hating summer. Kurosaki Ichigo was why.

**

* * *

Sorry guys! I know this isn't my best story, and it's so laughable compared to the actual drawing, but bear with me. I've never, ever written AU. It was still kind of fun to write this. And once again, I thank (insert 1,000 positive adjectives here) dodus-taichou for letting me write a fan fic based on her piece. Thanks, and R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Hey! I'm so, so sorry for not sticking to my schedule, something came up. But you and I are both here now so you (few) readers can go ahead and stick around a little. Maybe review or subscribe here and there. Anyways, this might be my least favorite one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh, I feel as if I should remind you guys. None, I repeat, none of these oneshots are in order, okay? Just don't get confused, hehe. Don't forget to R&R!**

**The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic: Officially.**

"Oi! Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Rukia questioned hastily and quietly. They were walking back from a ridiculously long day of school, Wednesday afternoon. The sun was just about to set, and the sky was a majestic shade of orange and just a slight tinge of midnight blue was visible.

Slowly, they turned to the next corner, and the Kurosaki Clinic was visible, but they were still pretty far away. Ichigo slowed down and wondered if he should ignore Rukia or not. After a few moments of pondering, he decided to see what the midget wanted. After all, a healthy relationship required communication. Besides, whatever she was about to say couldn't have been too bad, right? Ichigo nodded slightly to let her know he was listening.

"We're officially an... '_i__tem' _now, right?" Rukia asked awkwardly and turned away quickly to conceal the rush of crimson to her cheeks. Ichigo almost stopped walking, eyes wider than before. He scratched the back of his head a few times and looked in the other direction to avoid awkwardness. Unfortunately, both their attempts failed to make the atmosphere less "awkward." Ichigo sighed swiftly and gazed at the petite Shinigami that he had grown to love so much.

"Of course, midget. Why, are you having second thoughts? I mean, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Ichigo said ardently. His scowl disappeared for a moment. Rukia suddenly turned to look at the orange-haired teen. His amber eyes looked much softer than they used to. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time they locked eyes like that. He couldn't exactly pinpoint how long they stared at each other either, but Ichigo exhaled with relief once he saw his favorite smirk. The smirk was shortly followed by a gentle shove and punch.

"I'm not having second thoughts, you dumbass. I should have phrased my question a little better. I meant, should we tell people we're umm... officially together?" Rukia asked. Ichigo went back to scowling, but she knew he wasn't as angry as he looked.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think they'd handle it well?" Ichigo asked, half-smiling. It seemed like forever, but they were finally a few meters away from home, and the sun was almost gone for the day. The street lights just flickered on, and the figures of Karin and Isshin were visible inside the clinic. Squinting, Ichigo saw Karin land a solid punch on Isshin's nose, which sent Isshin face-first towards the hard ground while Yuzu panicked. _Nice one, Karin. _Ishigo snickered silently.

"They'll get used to it eventually," Rukia said aloofly. Ichigo's strong, but gentle hands laced into Rukia's slowly. At first she didn't know how to react, being that it was the first time they had done something so simple, but yet so intimate. It was very strange, though. The first time they locked lips was a lot less awkward than this. One would think that they were merely just holding hands, but then again, this was the very first time. Their fingers became intertwined, and she deliberately gave his hand a loving squeeze. The new couple walked hand-in-hand as they entered their home.

He wiped his fancy school shoes on the welcome mat, kicked it lightly to the side and left it at its usual spot by the door. Rukia had done the same and went back to holding Ichigo's hand right after. This time, it wasn't so awkward, and she grasped his hand without a moment's hesitation. All was going well and normal until Yuzu spied their hands together. Her face completely lit up and began pointing towards the pair's direction. Karin and Isshin noticed immediately and found what Yuzu was gaping at. Rukia smiled politely, but uncomfortably. In contrast, Ichigo's scowl hardened and a vein throbbed in his head.

"Oh my gosh! Are you and Rukia-nee together now? Finally! I'm so happy for you two, I knew this day would come soon!" Yuzu clapped and exclaimed in pure joy. Karin cracked a proud smirk, too. It was kind of similar to Ichigo's whenever he won a battle or when he won an argument against Rukia. Same thing, basically. Of course, winning an argument with Rukia was almost impossible.

"Get some, Ichi-nii! I thought this day would never come. Congrats, lovebirds." Karin smiled. Rukia was amazed at the similarities between Ichigo and Karin. The smirk, the remarks, the punches, and definitely the scowl and attitude.

"Be quiet, Kari-"

"ICHIGOO! YOU'VE FINALLY FOUND LOVE WITH RUKIA-CHAN! I'm so proud! Oh, Masaki! Our boy has grown up and found love with our third daughter!" Isshin cried with over-exaggerated happiness. He did sloppy cartwheels, and extreme happy dances that made everyone embarrassed. When Isshin was giving off too much happiness and energy, Karin decided to nonchalantly leave the room with her hands behind her head, like always. Yuzu did the same thing and went back to preparing dinner, leaving the Isshin, Ichigo, and Rukia alone in one room. Isshin had calmed down a little bit, but the questions kept rolling.

"So... How many grandkids are you two lovers going to give me? I was thinking ten or more, but you guys can decide," Isshin giggled slyly. Rukia's usual emotionless face quickly turned red and her left eye began twitching. Ichigo's eyes widened and he gaped at his old man with both shock and fury. Suddenly, Ichigo let loose of Rukia's petite hand and landed direct hits on Isshin's stomach and shoulder. Isshin dropped to the floor for the second time that night, hurt and weak.

"I see you're skills... have improved even more. Daddy is s-so proud!" Isshin said dizzily. Rukia bit back a chuckle and stood by Ichigo.

"Shut up, disgraceful old man. Can you not humiliate all of us? Jeez," Ichigo snarled.

"Okay, son! Yuzu will make wonderful dinner in a bit, so you two could _get busy_ until then," Isshin laughed. Rukia fought the urge to use one of the weaker Kido spells on Ichigo's dad, but since he was just trying (and failing, at the same time) to be polite and happy, she would make an exception.

"You make me sick, Dad," Ichigo sighed. Isshin both knew Ichigo didn't mean it. In fact, they both knew that this is how Ichigo and Isshin bonded. After that, Ichigo and Rukia ran up to Room 15 to do homework and study.

"What the hell did you just do?" Rukia questioned. She didn't sound harsh, though. At the same time, Ichigo was flipping through the pages of his Biology textbook. He sat on the black office chair in front of his desk, reading random excerpts about mitosis. He leaned back and stretched.

"Huh? I just let my family know that it's official. _We're_ official, I mean," Ichigo replied. Rukia got up from her closet/bed and walked over behind Ichigo. She bended over and wrapped her arms around him from behind, snaking around his neck. She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and broke the kiss after. Her arms and the very little distance between them didn't change, though. She positioned her mouth right next to Ichigo's ear, enough for him to feel her breath on his skin. The gesture almost gave him goosebumps.

"You still have to tell Nii-sama, you know. Good luck with that!" Rukia grinned and whispered, and Ichigo stayed motionless. He swallowed hard while morbid images of Byakuya murdering him with Senbonzakura suddenly flashed in his mind. His expression, however, didn't change. As if it were only a silly little thing. Truth was, he wasn't afraid of being killed, he was afraid of Byakuya's decision. Of course, his angry facade stayed the same and unaffected.

"Sure, whatever," Damn. He was good, all right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. Oh, and thanks for the few of you who support me. It still means a lot! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A/N: Hello guys! So, you can kind of count this as a continuation to the oneshot that precedes this one, but you don't have to read the other one to understand this one (although if you do, that would be great.) Anyway, this is a sort of fluffy oneshot revealing Ichigo's soft spot. Well, just read and find out. Props to karling08 for figuring out what this one was about XD Enjoy, and R&R! **

**The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic: Oh, No He Didn't. **

Ichigo wondered why he wasn't dead on arrival at that point. He was at the main entrance of the colossal Kuchiki Manor, asking for Byakuya's permission to start a committed relationship with Rukia. Oh, boy. He felt as if he was being watched by the guards, but everyone knew he would go through extremes for Rukia, even if it meant being murdered by Byakuya's hand. Whatever, he just wanted to get it over with. He wondered how hard the respected noble would interrogate him. Would whatever Ichigo said be enough? Jeez, it shouldn't have been this complicated to ask permission, he knew he was worthy of her love. What couldn't that rich prick understand about that? He fell in love once too, Byakuya should understand him at least a little bit. Ichigo spied his admirable surroundings while waiting for one of the maids to open the door. It was literally taking forever. _Maybe it's because this mansion's way too damn big,_ Ichigo thought. Suddenly, the main door slid open.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-san. You requested an audience with Kuchiki-dono?" The auburn-haired maid asked very politely. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and nodded. He even added a half-smile. The young maid gave a little giggle and blushed.

"R-right this way, Kurosaki-san." The auburn-haired maid stammered, gesturing Ichigo inside the huge manor. There were endless hallways, and Ichigo wondered how long it would take to find the bathroom or something. After what seemed like hours of walking, the two stopped in front of the largest door Ichigo had seen in his entire life. The maid knocked in an odd pattern; a secret knock. Ichigo rolled his eyes and waited.

"Come in," Byakuya called, his voice muffled through the sliding door. The maid slid the door open carefully, as if she was trying to be quiet. When the door opened, Ichigo saw Byakuya still as ever, on his knees in front of a small desk used for writing calligraphy. Ichigo squinted to see what he wrote, and he could make out a single word; _Pride. _Ichigo entered the noble's room and knelt a few meters away in front of Byakuya, but also close to the door. Why? So he could make a run for it in case things went terribly wrong.

"What do you want, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked flatly, his eyes not leaving the piece of paper. Ichigo watched how steady his arm was while it glided over the paper skillfully.

"I came to ask you one thing..." Ichigo swallowed hard. Byakuya still didn't meet his amber eyes. Instead, he drew out another word; _Joy. _

_ "_And what may that be?" Byakuya asked with very little interest. Ichigo swallowed hard and balled his fists.

"I came to ask for your permission... to start a relationship with Rukia." Ichigo said with a tinge of nervousness audible in his voice. In truth, he wouldn't really fear anyone like Byakuya. But at a time like this, his life could end at any moment. Byakuya dropped his expensive-looking brush, and the ink bottle spilled all over the paper. Specifically, over the word "pride."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked, trying and failing to control the tone of his voice. _Oh, shit. _

"You heard me," Ichigo said boldly. Byakuya inhaled and exhaled shakily. His dark eyebrows furrowed with raw emotion.

"What makes you think you're worthy of her love?" Byakuya asked bitterly. He banged his on to the small desk. Still, Ichigo thought for a long time. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Because... She's the first woman I saw a future with. She's the first woman for me to love since... my mother passed away," Ichigo confided. Byakuya's furious expression softened, but he wasn't completely calmed down.

"I'm sorry. When did she pass away, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked. Every time the noble spoke of something very personal to Ichigo, a clamp gradually tightened on his heart.

"When I was nine." Ichigo replied bluntly. Byakuya picked of the ink bottle and set it aside.

"That long, I see. However, how are you sure that's enough? I wouldn't let anyone with the likes of _you_ even _near_ my sister," Byakuya replied angrily once more. Byakuya slowly put his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura. Ichigo sighed with frustration and fear.

"Don't you understand? What about when you first fell in love? From what I was told, you wanted to give Hisana anything and everything you could have offered. Why won't you let me do the same?" Ichigo growled defiantly.

"Don't you even mention Hisana's name. Plus, Hisana was different," Byakuya replied callously.

"But you still loved her all the same. I love Rukia, and you can bet your ass that I will treat her better than any other rich douchebag here!" Ichigo said fiercely.

"Watch your language, Kurosaki Ichigo. Do _not_ raise your voice with me. Does she return your feelings?" Byakuya asked carefully. He chose his words carefully.

"Ask her, why don't you?" Ichigo spat.

"Let me ask you one question, then. Would you die for Rukia?" Byakuya finally met Ichigo's eyes. His storm-grey eyes looked into Ichigo's soul.

"Gladly, without hesitation or second thoughts. But no, I won't die for her," Ichigo said without a moment's hesitation. Byakuya's gaze hardened.

"Then that proves that you really aren't worth-"

"You didn't let me finish. I would die for her, but if I did, I would leave her side. My death will make her resent me, it would give her nothing but grief and pain. That's the last thing I would want to do to her. I would live for her instead, and stay with her until she wants me gone," Ichigo said with pure honesty. With that, Byakuya was blatantly shocked. He cleared his throat, and straightened out his small desk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," The shocked noble started. Ichigo waited for Byakuya's final decision.

"You are worthy. However, if you do anything, or if you even think about doing anything to hurt her, I will kill you with my own hands and feed your disgraceful body to hungry hollows," Byakuya threatened. Although the threat seemed a bit much, they both knew it doubled as a promise. Ichigo jumped up in victory and happiness.

"Thanks, Byakuya! You know, you're not as terrible and heartless as I thought you were," Ichigo teased. A vein throbbed in Byakuya's temple.

"Get out of my property, you delinquent." Byakuya said scornfully. Ichigo chuckled and bolted for the enormous door and knocked over a couple of things in the captain's room. He didn't even care, he just wanted to tell Rukia about the good news.

Moments later, a red pineapple entered the ridiculously large room with mountains of paper work in his hands. Byakuya looked behind him to see a confused Renji.

"Taichou, I got today's status repor- What happened in here?" Renji asked.

"I had a meeting with Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya revealed with disdain audible in his deep voice.

"Really? What about?" Renji asked with both curiosity and nervousness.

"Rukia. He's her new boyfriend," Byakuya managed to mumble without going in rage.

"Wh-what?" Renji dropped all the paper work in his hands and the color of his face matched the color of his hair.

"Why? How could_ you_- I mean, _we_ let this happen?" Renji collapsed onto his knees and buried his face into his hands. Byakuya simply rolled his eyes and got new paper. He then drew out a last word. "_Love."_

* * *

**D'aww. Did you guys like this one? I really did. XD Please review to bring me joy. Next oneshot will probably come out next weekend or Tuesday if I'm lucky. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: I think this is the first time that I've attempted to write something parallel to the original plot, in a sense. This is also the first time I've written a poem in place of an actual chapter, and in POV's. This poem is just free-write. It has a pattern I guess, but I'm not even sure if it's in the right format. Whatever. Don't worry though, I'm updating again tomorrow. This is just so that you'll know I'm still alive haha. Cool. So how have you guys been? Let me know in the reviews, if you'd like. Enjoy!**

**The Tales of the Strawberry and the Chappy Fanatic: So Here We Are Again**

It's been a long while, but I refused to forget your name, your face, your presence, you.

My now-empty closet still tells me that you were here before.

I thought I'd be fine, but you know I'm always wrong when you're involved.

Here we are again.

Seventeen months or years won't change what I feel, and I'd kill for you to know.

Now that you're here, or now that you're where I can see, I'm really happy.

But you know I'm too proud to tell you that I really missed you. I hope you missed me.

Here we are again.

Before you left, I only gave a smile. I should have held you or kissed you.

My life isn't an episode of an Asian drama, though.

But you know I love you anyway. I hope you do, even if its not mutual.

Here we are again.

When we finish fighting these losers, I wanna know how you've been.

And I wasn't crying. There was dust in my eyes at the time.

You know I'm lying and I can't make up excuses for my life.

Here we are again.

But here's one thing you don't know,

My loss of powers weren't the reason why.

I can't be away from my chappy-obsessed nakama for too long.

So here we are again.


End file.
